Pourquoi ?
by pika-l
Summary: Alors que Kyo vient de rentrer, Yuya surprend une conversation entre lui et Sakura. La chamane s'enfuit au bout d'un moment en courant et en pleurant, tandis que Kyo reste sur place, très énervé. Se pourrait-il que...? Yuya ne veut pas y penser.


**Bonjour bonjour ! Alors voilà, je reviens avec un petit OS sur le couple Kyo/Yuya ! C'est la première fiction que j'avais écrite et je ne savais pas si je la mettrais un jour, mais finalement je me suis décidée ! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, et puis une petite review ne mord pas, donc venez me dire ce que vous en pensez en bas ;) ! Enjoy !**

* * *

Kyo était revenu depuis quelques jours maintenant. Une joie infinie avait enveloppé Yuya dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu. Elle avait couru à en perdre haleine et s'était jeté sur lui. A sa grande surprise, celui connu sous le nom de démon accepta son étreinte et la lui rendit même. Kyoshiro les avait bientôt rejoints, pour féliciter Kyo. Les trois amis s'étaient rapidement dirigés vers la demeure de Sakuya et de Kyoshiro, où Yuya résidait également. Ils avaient fêté gaiement ensemble le retour de l'homme aux yeux rougeoyants.

Mais depuis ce moment, au grand désespoir de la chasseuse de primes, sa relation avec Kyo n'avait pas avancée. Pourtant, elle l'aimait comme une folle, elle en perdait presque la tête. Après les trois ans mornes qu'elle avait vécu, où elle avait failli perdre tout espoir de revoir un jour l'homme qu'elle aimait, sa vue l'avait rendue la plus heureuse des femmes. Mais depuis son retour, il ne l'avait plus touchée, ni même adressée un mot et difficilement un regard. La jolie blonde se sentait terriblement seule, regardant de loin cet homme qu'elle aimait tellement mais qui ne partageait pas ses sentiments.

Elle sortit de la petite maison perdue au milieu de la forêt pour aller faire une balade, puisqu'elle s'ennuyait. Kyoshiro et Sakuya étaient partis ensemble dans le village le plus proche faire quelques courses et Kyo s'était encore une fois éclipsé sans un mot, probablement pour fumer et boire sans être dérangé.

Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt, laissa ses pas la guider. Elle se demanda encore une fois pourquoi elle aimait cet homme, ce démon, si froid, taciturne et renfermé. Il n'exprimait jamais ses sentiments, à croire qu'il n'en avait pas. Il était alcoolique, fumeur et pervers. En somme, il accumulait les défauts. Et pourtant... Et pourtant, elle le comprenait. Enfin, elle croyait le comprendre. Après tous les combats qu'elle a passé à ses côtés, toutes ses victoires, aussi bien envers ses ennemis qu'envers la bête démoniaque en lui, après tous ses silences et ses regards de feu, elle croyait pouvoir voir plus profond, pouvoir voir en dessous de sa carapace d'homme froid et solitaire.

Et encore une fois, elle répondit à sa question en se disant qu'elle aimait être la seule à le comprendre, elle aimait les moments où il se passait de mots pour imposer sa volonté et faire passer ses sentiments, car il en avait. Oh oui, il en avait. Les fins sourires qui étiraient parfois sa bouche n'échappaient pas à la jeune blonde, et elle chérissait ces moments. Elle n'arrivait juste pas à comprendre pourquoi il se cachait sous cette apparence de loup solitaire, mais un jour, elle savait qu'il le lui dirait et qu'il se confierait à elle.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Yuya ne remarqua pas qu'elle était arrivée en lisière de forêt et avait atterri dans la clairière qu'elle aimait tant, au bord du petit ruisseau si paisible. Ce lieu secret lui permettait souvent de se ressourcer. Toute la nature était en harmonie, et lorsqu'elle s'y posait, elle entrait elle aussi rapidement en symbiose avec ce coin de paradis qui l'entourait.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, la clairière n'était plus déserte, et le son de voix couvraient le chant gazouillant des oiseaux. Curieuse, la jeune femme sortit doucement de la forêt pour voir qui se trouvait près du ruisseau et qui parlait. A sa plus grande surprise, elle découvrit Kyo, portant à la main son inséparable Tenrô, qu'il ne lâchait jamais. Il était débout, de profil, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant dans son dos avec harmonie. Pourtant, il avait l'air en colère et fronçait méchamment les sourcils. Sa position évoquait son impatience et son irritation.

Yuya avança encore un peu, ne voyant pas la personne à qui il parlait. C'est avec étonnement qu'elle découvrit Sakuya en face du démon. Elle avait l'air assez triste, secouant la tête mollement comme pour dire qu'elle ne voulait pas ça. Elle avait un bras qui passait sur son ventre, juste en dessous de la poitrine, et de sa petite main s'attrapait l'autre bras dans une position assez défensive.

Yuya, percevant la tension qui régnait dans l'air, s'arrêta et ne fit plus un bruit. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait entre les deux.

Le silence s'éternisa. Après un très long moment où Kyo et Sakuya n'avaient pas arrêté de se regarder, cette dernière capitula et baissa les yeux, avec une tristesse infinie.

-C'est des conneries, tout ça ! dit Kyo avec colère.

-Non, Kyo... Non... je suis désolée ! s'écria Sakuya, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, les épaules secouées par de gros sanglots.

Elle ne cessait de répéter dans un murmure « je suis désolée », pleurant à chaudes larmes. Au bout d'un moment, ne supportant plus le regard chargé de colère froide du démon qu'elle sentait sur elle sans le voir, elle se détourna et s'enfuit en courant dans la forêt.

-Tu mens, murmura Kyo, fixant un point imaginaire au sol. TU MENS ! rugit-il, semblant sortir de sa torpeur.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire …

Sakuya s'enfuit en courant en direction de la maison, sans cesser de répéter les inlassables "je suis desolée", alors même que Kyo ne l'entendait plus, et passa près d'une Yuya médusée qu'elle n'aperçut même pas dans sa précipitation. Elle avait des larmes pleins les yeux, qui coulaient a flot sur ses petites joues, déformant son visage avec un masque de tristesse.

Qu'avait bien pu lui dire Kyo pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ? Yuya ne comprenait plus. Elle ne sut si elle devait partir demander à Sakuya d'expliquer la scène, ou de le demander à Kyo qui était resté dans la même position depuis le départ de la chamane. Elle choisit de rester et d'observer le démon, peut être cela lui apporterait-il une réponse.

Kyo regardait fixement le sol devant lui. Sa main tenait mollement le sabre qui menaçait de tomber. Son expression était indéchiffrable, mais Yuya crut voir un instant de la détresse dans ses yeux, une détresse infinie. L'instant d'après pourtant, cela avait disparu, pour être remplacé par une colère froide, sourde, qui montait lentement en lui. La jeune femme avait elle rêvé ? Kyo qui d'habitude était si impassible ne se contrôlait plus. Peut être était-ce parce qu'il se croyait seul.

Elle sentit une aura menaçante grandir pour parvenir jusqu'à elle et englober toute la clairière. Les oiseaux ne chantaient plus, les lapins et autres petits animaux avaient rapidement détalé devant cette menace de mort. On entendait seulement le ruisseau couler tranquillement, indifférent aux événements qui se passaient dans la clairière. Rien ne perturbait l'eau claire.

Yuya se sentait terriblement oppressée a cause de l'aura de l'assassin aux milles victimes. Elle devenait a chaque moment plus lourde et menaçante. La chasseuse de primes avait de plus en plus de mal a respirer, la conséquence au danger imminent. Tout son corps lui criait de partir, il tremblait de peur. Pourtant, elle voulait voir la suite. Elle voulait comprendre. Alors elle ne bougea plus, tentant de respirer tant bien que mal, tendant la tête afin de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait derrière l'arbre où elle était cachée.

Kyo se décida enfin a bouger, mais pour faire éclater sa colère. Il rugit de rage, sortant son Tenro de son fourreau et s'attaqua très rapidement a tout ce qu'il pouvait trancher : les branches, les troncs, les buissons. Il bougeait tellement vite que Yuya avait du mal a suivre ses mouvements. Bientôt, la clairière n'était plus aussi paisible et on avait l'impression qu'une tempête était passée par ici. Le démon était devenu une bête sauvage, n'obéissant qu'à son instinct qui lui disait de trancher, de découper, encore et encore. Ses yeux étaient aveuglés par la colère, le rouge de ses iris était devenu plus sombre, de la couleur du sang et semblaient pulser au rythme de son cœur chargé de colère.

Il mit un long moment à se calmer, pour finalement rengainer son sabre en respirant lourdement. Sans même un regard au carnage qu'il avait fait, il s'enfonça dans la forêt, dans la direction opposée de la maison. Yuya le perdit rapidement de vue tandis que les arbres se refermaient sur lui. Elle avait l'impression qu'il partait pour ne jamais revenir. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle ressentit un grand vide a l'intérieur d'elle et les larmes se mirent a couler doucement de ses joues. Elle les essuya rapidement du revers de la main et s'avança dans la clairière dévastée. Pourquoi Kyo s'était-il énervé a ce point ? Qu'avait bien pu lui dire Sakuya ? Elle réfléchit aux dernières paroles de la chamane et soudain, une pensée la frappa. Ses jambes devinrent comme du coton et ne supportèrent plus le poids de la jeune femme, qui tomba, hébétée, sur les fesses. Se pourrait-il que ... Se pourrait-il que Kyo aime la chamane et lui ait demandé de partir avec elle ? Sakuya, qui aimait, quand à elle, Kyoshiro, lui avait dit non et c'est pour ça qu'elle avait pleuré ? Parce qu'elle ne pourrait plus revoir Kyo sans trahir Kyoshiro ?

Tandis que la pensée se formait dans sa tête, Yuya sentit ses larmes couler de plus belle, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle était anéantie. L'homme qu'elle aimait ne l'aimait pas elle, mais une autre. Sakuya était la seule femme qu'il avait jamais aimé. Après tout, elle aurait du s'en douter. Elle était tellement belle et intelligente. Par rapport à elle, Yuya ne faisait pas le poids. Elle avait toujours pensé que lorsque le démon la traitait de planche à pain, c'était pour se moquer d'elle, mais peut-être qu'en réalité, il le pensait réellement...

Elle se releva avec difficulté, le regard vague. Dans sa chute, elle s'était écorché les genoux, saignant légèrement, mais elle n'y prêta même pas attention, elle était trop perdue dans ses pensées. Le monde autour d'elle n'existait plus, la seule chose qu'elle avait en tête était Kyo. Kyo qui aimait Sakuya. Kyo qui ne l'aimerait jamais. Des larmes roulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues sans même qu'elle ne le remarque. Elle était dans une détresse immense. Sa vie n'avait plus aucun but. Il lui fallait partir, fuir loin d'ici, loin de Kyo, loin de son amour.

Elle quitta la clairière à petits pas, se retournant une dernière fois pour contempler l'endroit où elle était venue tant de fois, mais qui maintenant était ravagé. Elle se dit qu'elle ne reviendrait sûrement jamais. Pour se donner du courage, elle remonta légèrement le bas de son kimono pour venir toucher son pistolet accroché à sa cuisse. Elle se détourna alors et s'enfonça à son tour dans la forêt, se dirigeant vers l'endroit le plus sombre et reculé.

* * *

Yuya marchait sans savoir où elle allait. Depuis combien de temps errait-elle ? Elle ne savait plus. Une matinée, une journée, elle avait perdu le fil du temps. Sa conscience semblait s'être détachée de son corps, pour ne se focaliser que sur une pensée : Kyo. Elle était désespérée, il ne l'aimerait jamais. Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour essayer de retenir les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux, ne s'arrêtant de couler depuis la scène de la clairière. Elle toucha à nouveau son pistolet sur sa cuisse, pour se convaincre de continuer à marcher. Peut-être qu'avec le chemin, elle oublierait. Elle oublierait son amour, elle oublierait Kyo, l'expression de Sakuya, la rage du démon de ne pas être aimé en retour, elle oublierait tout cela...

Les cheveux décoiffés, le kimono de travers et très ouvert, laissant découvrir une poitrine généreuse et fraîche, les genoux éraflés, la chasseuse de prime jadis si fière continuait de marcher le regard fixant l'horizon. Au bout d'un moment, son ruban dans ses cheveux lui frottant trop la nuque, elle le détacha, laissant sa chevelure blonde tomber en cascade sur ses frêles épaules. Elle était belle, même plus, magnifique. Seulement, un voile de tristesse couvrait son visage et ses yeux avaient perdu leur éclat. Elle s'était déconnectée de la réalité pour ne plus avoir à souffrir, pour ne plus sentir son cœur qui saignait trop vivement. Elle évoluait alors dans un monde à part, qu'elle avait créé de toutes pièces, où personne ne lui ferait plus de mal.

Elle continuait de marcher, encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter, mais son esprit était perdu dans l'autre monde féerique, si bien qu'elle ne savait pas du tout où elle allait, ni même où elle était. Elle tomba sur une rivière qui coulait joyeusement, slalomant entre les rochers. L'eau claire et brillante reflétait le soleil comme un prisme et inondait l'endroit d'une lumière étincelante. Hypnotisée par le courant qui gazouillait dans son lit, la jeune femme s'approcha de l'eau en la fixant, et se laissa tomber à genoux devant ce spectacle magnifique.

Elle semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits, mais dans sa tête se trouvait toujours un brouillard qui l'empêchait de penser et de réfléchir. Elle pouvait seulement admirer la nature qui s'offrait à elle, l'émerveillant. Dans l'air flottait une douce odeur de fleur et d'herbe, qui l'enveloppait confortablement. Les oiseaux chantaient autour d'elle, se faisant comme un concours de qui chanterait le mieux. Elle écouta, attentive, se laissant bercer doucement. Elle ne voulait plus partir de ce paradis, elle était bien, si bien...

Elle voulait ne faire plus qu'un avec le paysage qui l'entourait, se fondre dans cette nature délicieuse et vivre au rythme du chant des oiseaux. Elle contempla la rivière en se rapprochant d'elle à quatre pattes. La vue de l'eau lui faisait oublier la douleur de ses genoux écorchés qu'elle frottait contre le sol en rampant. Elle atteignit bientôt la surface et s'accroupit devant. La belle blonde approcha sa main en tremblant du liquide et y trempa le bout des doigts. Son monde se limitait à présent à la surface scintillante et à sa main mouillée. Elle voulait se fondre dans cette eau magnifique, pour devenir tout aussi magnifique et étincelante qu'elle.

Elle se releva et dans un état second, se mouilla les pieds. Le contact frais l'incitait à avancer et bientôt, elle était trempée jusqu'à la taille. Elle oublia tout le reste, tout ce qu'elle devait oublier, elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle devait oublier et s'enfonça plus profondément, toujours plus loin, encore un peu...

Lorsque l'eau atteignit ses épaules, elle se réjouit comme une enfant, mais rapidement, son corps avança avec le courant tandis que ses pieds restaient enfoncés dans la vase. Perdant l'équilibre, elle tomba la tête dans l'eau et ne s'y attendant pas, but la tasse. Le courant rapide l'emportait désormais. L'eau fraîche sur sa tête la fit redescendre de son monde et elle retrouva ses esprits, pour se demander ce qu'elle faisait là. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'y penser, le courant se faisait de plus en plus rapide et menaçait de la pousser à tout moment contre les rochers pointus qui semblaient attendre qu'elle vienne s'y empaler.

Elle paniqua et fit de grands mouvements pour essayer de rejoindre la rive, mais cela l'entraînait toujours plus sous la surface de l'eau. Bientôt, elle suffoqua, cherchant l'air et ne le trouvant que rarement, elle commençait à couler. Elle se maudit et ses yeux se voilèrent à cause du manque d'air. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Kyo, elle regretta de ne pas lui avoir avoué ses sentiments et de ne pas lui avoir dit au revoir. Une larme perla au coin de son œil tandis qu'elle perdait connaissance, et la petite larme fut rapidement avalée par le torrent. Le corps de la jeune fille flottait sans bouger...

Soudain, une main puissante attrapa le poignet frêle et attira le corps inconscient vers la berge.

* * *

Beaucoup plus loin, à la maison de Kyoshiro, Sakuya sortit avec un panier plein de linge humide dans ses bras pour l'étendre. Elle avança vers le fil lorsqu'elle regarda avec tristesse le ciel, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Mais d'un coup, elle ouvrit les yeux en grand, n'y croyant pas. Elle reprit espoir, et des larmes, cette fois de joie, coulèrent sur ses joues.

Dans le ciel, on apercevait une grosse étoile noire qui éclairait presque tout le firmament. Juste à côté, une petite étoile verte dont la lumière décroissante était sur le point de s'éteindre, se ralluma et brilla d'une lumière qui n'avait rien à envier à sa voisine noire. On aurait même dit que lentement, les deux boules de feu se rapprochaient, certes petit à petit, mais bientôt elles se toucheraient, pour qui sait, ne former peut-être qu'une seule étoile illuminant les autres, semblable au soleil. Le destin avait changé !

* * *

Des bras musclés sortirent le corps flottant de l'eau rapidement pour l'allonger dans l'herbe. Des longs cheveux noirs effleurèrent le visage mouillé de la jeune fille, tandis que des yeux rouges perçants, mais paniqués, le détaillèrent. Kyo se pencha sur Yuya, ne sachant que faire. Il remarqua qu'elle ne respirait plus et se dit qu'elle devait avoir de l'eau dans les poumons. Il lui fit alors un massage cardiaque énergique et ne constatant aucune réaction, se courba encore plus, posant ses lèvres sur celles de la chasseuse de primes. Il lui fit un bouche-à-bouche désespéré, espérant de tout son être qu'elle revienne dans le monde des vivants. Oui c'était dur de vivre, mais il le fallait. Cette fille avait encore tellement de choses à accomplir.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, mais rien ne se passa. Kyo était anéanti. La femme devant ses yeux, celle qu'il aimait depuis longtemps maintenant sans le lui avoir jamais avoué, venait de mourir dans ses bras. Un désespoir immense s'abattit sur lui et il cria le nom de Yuya qu'il tenait serré contre lui, pour exprimer toute sa colère face à la mort qui lui avait arraché sa vie étincelante. La forêt fit écho à sa voix. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle ne devait pas mourir avant lui, elle n'avait encore rien fait de sa vie et avait tant de choses inconnues à découvrir !

Il caressa le visage apaisé de la belle blonde, se maudissant de n'avoir pas été là plus tôt, quand soudain sa poitrine s'agita. Avait-il rêvé ? La réaction de Yuya lui confirma que non. Elle se redressa, crachant de l'eau en cherchant à purifier ses poumons. L'air pénétra à nouveau en elle. Elle était en vie. C'était un miracle, mais elle était en vie.

Kyo, aux anges, la regarda prendre sa première goulée d'air avec un bonheur incommensurable. Finalement, elle n'était pas morte. Le chagrin disparut de ses épaules. Il vit des yeux émeraudes s'ouvrir, pour découvrir leur sauveur, Kyo. Yuya n'y croyait pas. Le démon était venu à sa rescousse ! Alors même qu'il ne l'aimait pas ? Mais pourquoi ? L'esprit encore embrumé, elle voulut néanmoins avoir la réponse à sa question et observa attentivement les yeux couleurs de braise en disant d'une voix faible :

-Kyo … ? Mais... pourquoi ?

Ce dernier la contempla pendant un long moment sans répondre et finalement bougea. Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour lui répondre, mais pour attraper les lèvres pulpeuses de sa belle, répondant à sa manière à la question. Yuya surprise écarquilla les yeux mais se laissa faire, et finit par répondre au baiser du démon qui devint de plus en plus passionné. Kyo avait tellement eu peur de la perdre qu'il se rassurait en la touchant et sentant son cœur battre tout contre lui.

Cependant, Yuya finit par mettre fin au contact et recula légèrement son visage pour apercevoir celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui l'avait sauvée. Mais avant de faire autre chose, il fallait qu'il réponde à ses questions, histoire d'en avoir le cœur net.

-Kyo... commença-t-elle, toujours blottie dans ses bras. Il faut que je sache. Je vous ai vus, toi et Sakuya, dans la clairière. Elle est partie en pleurant. J'ai cru que...

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

-J'ai cru que tu l'aimais mais qu'elle t'avait rejeté. Et c'est pour ça que tu étais tellement en colère. Je … Je n'ai pas pu le supporter...dit-elle dans un murmure, alors que sa voix se brisait. Mais pourtant, je n'ai pas chercher à mourir, je te le jure ! Se reprit-elle rapidement, ne voulant pas que le démon aux yeux rouges la méprise pour avoir accompli un acte si lâche. Je...

-Yuya, la coupa calmement Kyo. Ce que tu peux être bête...

-Quoi ?! S'offusqua la blonde.

-Tais-toi et laisse moi parler maintenant ! T'es vraiment bête, et j'ai toujours raison! Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. Pourquoi j'aimerais Sakuya ? Elle a déjà Kyoshiro, hmpf.

Il transperçait Yuya du regard, qui elle, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors elle s'était trompée ? L'espoir s'insinua à nouveau à travers elle. Cependant, elle vit Kyo hésiter à continuer son explication. Il n'aimait pas parler et ça devait etre un énorme effort pour lui de dire tout ça, mais elle n'avait pas l'impression que c'était seulement ça, la raison pour laquelle il hésitait. Finalement, il choisit de se lancer.

-Sakuya est venue pour me dire que si je restais avec toi, j'allais te faire souffrir et que tu allais mourir par ma main.

Yuya le regarda avec effarement. Comment était-ce possible ? Jamais il ne l'aurait tuée, ça elle en était sure. Moins du coté de ses sentiments, mais jamais ce démon à l'apparence si froide n'aurait pu lui faire de mal !

-Ça n'arrivera pas Kyo, répondit-elle, heureuse de s'être trompée, les larmes s'échappant de ses beaux yeux émeraudes. Jamais tu ne me fera du mal, je le sais.

Kyo était surpris. Quelle confiance dans sa voix ! Comment pouvait-elle être aussi sûre d'elle en disant ça ? Bon, après tout, elle était sa planche à pain, qui l'avait toujours supporté et soutenu. Elle avait toujours cru en lui, et il ne pourrait jamais la remercier assez, mais sa fierté l'empêchait de le lui dire. Ses yeux s'attendrirent et bien que son visage, a part les deux rubis rougeoyants, ne laissa rien transparaître, il était réellement heureux d'avoir sa précieuse femme à ses côtés. Il était tellement heureux de ne pas l'avoir perdue, elle comptait tellement pour lui. Au début, il s'était menti à lui-même à propos de ses sentiments, mais après les trois ans passés à la rechercher, en entendant chaque jour sa voix bienveillante dans sa tête, il avait admis qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Il donnerait sa vie pour elle. Mais ces pensées, il les garderait pour lui. Il ne serait plus Kyo aux yeux de démon s'il s'abaissait à tout lui confier. Malgré tout, c'est vrai que parfois il en avait envie, surtout lorsqu'il voyait son plus beau sourire sur le visage de sa belle qui lui était adressé, pour lui, rien que pour lui...

Il la détailla, la tenant encore au creux de ses bras. Quand Yuya s'en rendit compte, elle rougit, tourna le visage pour cacher son embarras et se leva, malheureusement trop vite puisqu'elle fut pris d'un vertige. Kyo la rattrapa souplement dans ses bras et se moqua d'elle.

-Ahah, tu peux rien faire sans moi, tu vois !

La chasseuse de primes se dégagea, honteuse, et commença à marcher pour rentrer. Mais Kyo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il lui agrippa le poignet, la forçant à se retourner. Elle résista un peu puis lui obéit, mais elle frissonna car ses vêtements étaient trempés. Elle passa un bras sous sa poitrine pour attraper l'autre, espérant ainsi se réchauffer un peu. A ce moment, Kyo remarqua que son kimono mouillé moulait parfaitement les formes de la jeune fille. Sa vue provoqua une montée fiévreuse de désir pour elle qui le déstabilisa. Il se rapprocha d'elle, qui se demandait ce qu'il voulait encore mais ne s'était absolument pas rendue compte de la situation. Kyo était si proche d'elle maintenant qu'il sentait le souffle de la magnifique blonde contre son torse, ce qui ne l'aida pas à ravaler son désir.

Il se pencha à son oreille et murmura avec un sourire pervers qu'elle ne vit pas:

-Maintenant que je t'ai sauvé, tu dois payer ta dette.

Elle recula, comprenant instantanément ce qu'il voulait dire, et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

-Espèce de pervers ! Tu rêves si tu cr...

Le démon l'avait embrassé soudainement, la faisant taire. Elle essaya de résister, mais il lui attrapa la taille, qu'il ramena contre lui, et continua son baiser qu'il rendit encore plus langoureux. Elle avait arrêté de résister et lui répondait maintenant, sentant également le désir s'éveiller en elle. Après tout, elle l'aimait et avait tant attendu ce moment qu'elle devait en profiter. Peut-être était-ce la dernière fois, ou n'était-ce qu'un rêve...

Elle frissonna à cette pensée et passa ses bras autour du cou de Kyo, se collant contre lui, demandant avidement des caresses, oubliant tout le reste...


End file.
